The invention concerns a method of and an apparatus for the controlled closure of at least one clip around a filling material-free plait portion of a casing between two filling material portions enclosed with the casing, wherein the at least one clip in a condition of embracing the plait portion is closed around a plait portion by means of two controlledly moved closure tools.
An apparatus of that kind is known for example from DE 195 19 591 C2. In that publication a U-shaped clip is brought into contact with the filling material-free plait portion by two closure tools that are aligned relative to each other and the limbs of the clip are bent around the filling material-free plait portion in the closure movement in which one tool is moved towards the other.
EP 1 095 570 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,178) discloses a double clipping apparatus in which two clips are closed around the filling material-free plait portion.